Sailor Moon: Moon Princess, Charmed Witch
by Lisa Midnight Blue
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon/Charmed x-over. Serena doesn't remember anything but her first name, or how she ended up in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. I know its been a while since I last submitted a story. I've been getting into other things and watching so much anime. This is a Sailor Moon/Charmed x-over. This is done my way, as I hate Usagi/Serena being a wimpy cry baby. I think the live action is a lot better as she's tougher and actually fights instead of running away. Anyway, hope you like this first chapter.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Charmed. I make no money from writing this story.**

**Enjoy.**

**--**

**Sailor Moon: Moon Princess, Charmed Witch **

**Chapter One **

Seven year old Serena frowned as she appeared in a swirl of blue lights before a small inviting house. She didn't know what was going on, she had no memories, all she knew was her first name. She bit her lip as tears stained her cheeks. She was scared. She jumped in surprise as the front door open and woman with dark blue hair looked down at her.

"Hello little one. What are you doing here?" she asked in Japanese.

Serena cocked her head to the side and frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." she replied in English.

Ikuko smiled. "Ah, I speak a little English. Where is your mom and dad?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember them. I don't remember anything, all I remember is my name is Serena."

Ikuko looked at the child, concern written all over her face. The child seemed to have been looked after well, she was clean, with clean clothes and looked like she had been well fed. "Well, why don't you come in. I'll make you something to eat and then I will phone the police, see if we can find out what's happening?"

Serena smiled and entered the house and removed her shoes when the woman asked her too. She then followed the nice lady into the kitchen, where she sat at the table. "Thank you." she said as the nice lady place a glass of milk before her, she sipped it and watched the woman move around the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Ikuko smiled. "No honey, I'm-" she paused, searching for the word. "fine. You just stay and drink your milk."

"Okay." Serena smiled and sipped more milk.

Ikuko finished with the sandwich and placed the plate before the little girl. "Eat, I have to make a phone call."

"Thank you."

Ikuko went to the phone and called the police. The dispatcher on the line said they would send someone over as soon as possible. She returned to the kitchen and smiled. The little girl was so cute, she had finished eating and had fallen asleep on the table. She wished she could have had more children. After having Shingo four years ago, she had been told she could not have any more children. Checking her watch, she saw that her husband would be arriving home soon with Shingo. She picked up Serena and went upstairs and placed the sleeping girl on the bed in the spare room. Closing the door, she returned to the kitchen to start dinner.

An hour later, she was sat in the front room with her husband. Shingo had been put to bed and a police woman was sat before them. "Well, we have no missing reports of any children. I will have the station run the information and have social services pick the child up in the morning."

"Wait." Ikuko said. "I've been thinking. I would like to take Serena in and take care of her."

The police woman frowned. "Well, I'm not sure. I will phone social services and let them know what is happening. They will have to decide what to do. I will get back to you as soon as we have something sorted."

Ikuko nodded, thanked the woman and showed her out. She returned to the front room and sat down. "Kenji, what do you think?" she asked the man beside her.

Kenji smiled. "If this is what you want, then I will support you. Just don't get too hopeful, her parents could step forwards to claim her."

Ikuko nodded. "I know." she smiled.

--

The next day, Serena was sat at the kitchen table with Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo. The two males of the house seemed to be very taken with the little blonde girl. She was like a ray of sunshine to their household. Ikuko prayed they would be able to keep her.

When the doorbell rang, she wiped her hands and went to answer the door. She smiled at the woman on her doorstep. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs Tsukino. I am Nashina Kaori. I'm from child services. I've come to collect Serena."

Ikuko felt tears build. "Come in. Is there no way for us to take care of her?"

Kaori shook her head. "Not at the moment. We have to go by the books. If you want to become adoptive parents, we have to go by the rules. Serena will have to come with us for the time being."

"I don't want to go." a small voice interrupted them.

"Serena." Ikuko smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Hello Serena." Kaori greeted, she had been selected for this job as she knew English. "I have to take you with me, we will try and have Mr and Mrs Tsukino adopt you, but you need to come with me for now."

Serena shook her head. "No, I don't want to go."

Before anyone could say anything, the little girl began to glow. Ikuko shielded her eyes and watched in disbelief as the girl walked towards the social worker and touched her hand. When the light cleared, Mrs Nashina smiled. "Congratulations, you and your husband have been successful and can now adopt Serena as your child. I will have the right paperwork sent to you and we will take it from there." the woman smiled and turned to Serena. "Take care child." she left and Ikuko looked at Serena in astonishment.

"What did you do?"

Serena bit her lip. "I don't know." she whispered, and fell forwards.

Ikuko caught her and looked at the girl in wonder. She knew Serena had some power and she smiled. Whatever happened didn't matter, all she knew, was now that she was Serena's mother. She looked up to find she was the only one in the front room, her husband and Shingo were still in the kitchen. She had been the only one to witness this miracle.

"Your new name will now be Tsukino Usagi." she smiled, and cradled her daughter to her chest.

--

Over in San Francisco, a man and a woman paced the front room in their house. Two young boys watched their parents curiously. "Leo, where is she?" Piper asked. "Where is our daughter?"

"I don't know Piper. It's like she's just disappeared. The elders cant trace her, it's like she's de-"

"No, don't you dare say that. She cant be dead, she can't be." she collapsed on the couch and held her face in her hands.

"Mommy, where's Serena?" Chris asked.

Piper looked at her son. "I don't know, baby, we'll find her." she reassured him. "Why don't you go and get ready for school?"

Chris nodded and went upstairs. Wyatt stayed behind. "Mom, just before Serena disappeared-"

Piper looked up. "What?" she asked.

"A crescent moon appeared on her forehead." he replied.

Piper looked to Leo, who shrugged. "Okay sweetie, thanks for telling us." when the boy had left the room, Piper stood. "What does it mean. Go back to the elders, they must know something. I will get Phoebe and Paige and we will see what we can do."

Leo nodded and orbed.

Piper stood. "Paige, Phoebe." she called as she went up to the attic.

"Piper?" Paige called.

"Up here." she called and faced her two sisters when they arrived. "Serena's missing."

"Oh no." Phoebe said. "What do you want us to do? The call a lost witch spell?"

Piper nodded. "I've tried it by myself, but it didn't work." she sat before the small round table and added a pinch of rosemary, a sprig of cypress and yarrow root to the mortar. Grinding it together with a pestle, she and her sisters began to chant:

"_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us, who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here"_

They spilt a little blood into the mortar.

"_Blood to blood, I summon thee_

_Blood to blood, return to me"_

A swirl of white lights appeared before them and Piper held her breath, waiting for her baby girl to appear, but nothing happened, and the white light disappeared. Piper bowed her head and her sisters held her hands.

"Lets see what Leo has to say."

Piper nodded and they waited.

Leo arrived back an hour later, he shook his head. "We searched all over the world. No traces of her are anywhere. They have no idea what the crescent moon is." he paused and looked away, he had a feeling they knew something, but they weren't talking. "They think she's dead."

Piper shook her head. "Then we'll summon her back." she said, and with her sisters, they stood and lit some candles.

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirits from the other side,_

_Come to me I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

They called together. A swirl of white lights appeared and Piper held her breath, but she sighed. "Grams." she smiled. "Where is Serena?" she asked.

"I do not know my darling. She is not with us, neither can we find her on earth."

Piper sunk to the ground, her head low and she cried. "Where is my baby girl?"

Leo sunk down beside his wife and held her. He grit his teeth, and buried his face in Piper's hair. "I don't know." he whispered.

Phoebe and Paige stood together, helplessly, hands held tightly as they looked at their sister and brother-in-law.

--

Over in Japan, Serena had awoken and it was dark. She was in her room that her new family had given her and she got out of bed. Walking to the window, she smiled. She liked it here and she felt safe.

She knew she was in a different country and would have to learn the language, but she was prepared for anything. Her new mother had told her she would be starting school in a week, they just had to get everything sorted out. She was excited and couldn't wait.

"Usagi, honey." her mother called. "Are you okay?" she asked, coming into her room.

Serena smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Can you tuck me in?" she asked, getting into bed.

Ikuko smiled and tucked her little girl into bed. "Good night, honey."

"Night mommy." she said as she closed her eyes. She had to remember her name was not Serena anymore, but Usagi.

--

**Well, that's it for now. Please review to let me know what you think, whether you think I should keep this story going. Sorry for any grammer errors, I will edit it when I add the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. Here is the second chapter. Thanks to those who read and reviewed the first. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Oh and just a reminder, actually don't know if I told you in the first chapter, but Usagi is definitely OOC, as I hate how she is weak and cry-baby. I like the live action a lot better as she gets into fighting, instead of trying to run away.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Charmed. I make no money from writing this, it is just for fun.**

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**Seven Years Later**

"Usagi, time to get up. Time for school."

"Hai, coming." Usagi got out of bed and began her morning routine. She pulled on her school uniform and went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning mom." she said and kissed her mothers cheek. "Dad." she greeted and kissed her father's cheek. "Morning little brother." she said as she sat down and poured herself some juice and picked a piece of toast.

"Sleep well honey?" her mother asked.

"Yep." she finished her toast and drained her glass. "Well, I'm going to leave now, so I don't have to rush." she stood and took her lunch her mother handed her and she left. "See you after school." she called and left the house.

As she walked towards school, she smiled. It had been seven years since that day. The day when she had become an official part of the Tsukino family. Her mother and father and little brother had made her feel like one of their own. She had learnt to speak Japanese fairly quickly and went to school. She had met a girl named Naru and a boy named Umino, they had become great friends. They were all fourteen and attending Crossroads High School. She was good in all her classes and she enjoyed them.

Apart from that, she and her mother and learnt that she had a gift. She could do things, make things happen. When she was upset with her brother, she had held up her hands and he had frozen. She had been so freaked out, but her mother had calmed her and when her brother finally unfroze, they had kept the incident a secret between them. Together they had learnt that she could blow things up with a wave of her hands and she could teleport, always in a swirl of blue lights. And she had to be careful when she spoke. She smiled as she remembered, she had been in her room, trying to write a poem for poetry class and when she read it out, it happened, and flowers had sprouted up from her floor and surrounded her. So she had to make sure she never said anything that rhymed, because it usually happened.

She also learnt that she could heal herself and anyone she touched. Her mother had cut herself while she had been chopping fruit and she had placed her hand on her mothers cut and healed it with a white/blue light that came out of her hand.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she heard a cats distressed meow and turned a corner to see three little boys being mean. "Hey." she called and ran towards them.

"Lets run." one boy shouted and they ran.

"Hey." Usagi said and picked up the cat. "Are you okay?" she pulled the plaster from the cats head gently and rubbed her hand over the crescent moon. "Strange." she murmured and placed the cat on the ground. "Well, I have to get to school." she stood and began to walk away.

The cat sat where she was and took in the girl who was walking away. "Could she be the one?" she asked herself. She had felt something form her.

--

At school, Miss H handed Usagi her Algebra test paper. "Good work Usagi."

She looked down at her paper and smiled. She had gotten 95%. "Cool." she whispered, she turned in her seat. "Want to go shopping after school, Naru?" she asked.

"Sure." Naru answered. "My mom's store is having a sale."

"Really, oh cool." Usagi replied.

Entering Naru's mother's shop after school, Usagi looked at Naru worriedly. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"My mothers acting very strange, don't you think?"

Usagi looked at Naru's mother and frowned. The woman did seem to be acting different and she could feel evil emanating from the woman. "This doesn't feel right." she whispered.

"Hello girls, why not take a look at this diamonds, there's a ninety percent discount. For you just ¥1000." she said.

Usagi and Naru were pushed out of the way by a fat woman. "Mine." she declared.

The two girls shook their heads and headed out of the store. "It's crazy in there." Naru said and looked back at the store worriedly. She had never seen her mother act that way before.

"I think I better head home Naru, my mom will get worried otherwise. Try not to worry, your mom is probably just stressed from work and all those customers."

Naru nodded her head. "Yeah, your right. I'll see you tomorrow Usagi."

Usagi walked away, towards home and pulled her test paper out, going over the ones she had gotten wrong. Not looking where she was going, she collided with someone and they both fell to the ground and she dropped her things. "I'm so sorry." she said, and gathered her things.

"No problem, odango atama."

Usagi looked up and rolled her eyes. "Hey Mamoru." she greeted and stood, wiping her skirt.

Mamoru picked up her paper and raised an eyebrow. "A 95, well done." he said and handed over her paper.

"Thanks." she replied. "I have to go." she said and left.

Mamoru watched her go and frowned. He had strange feelings when he looked at her and was in her presence. He shrugged and carried on his way.

Meanwhile, Serena continued home when she saw a poster for the new Sailor V game, she smiled. "I wonder what being a super hero would be like?" she mused, and continued walking.

Unknown to her, the cat she had saved was following her. '_I sense something, could she be the one?_' she asked herself.

When Usagi arrive home, her mother greeted her. "So how did you do on your test?"

Usagi grinned and passed her paper to her mother. "Oh honey, well done." she watched as her mother pinned the paper on the refrigerator. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Usagi said, after dinner, she went up to her room and lay down for a while. She had a feeling something bad was happening, but she shook her head and closed her eyes.

A while later, a noise woke her up and she jumped up, her hands raised for action. Her eyes found the black cat she had saved earlier sat on her bed and her window open. "You scared me, why are you here?" she wondered.

"Why Usagi, I came to see you of course. Who else?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "A talking cat, that's a new one. Why are you here to see me?" she asked.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "You don't seem too surprised to see a talking cat!" she said.

Usagi shrugged. "Weirder things have happened to me."

"Well, that helps. My name is Luna and you are Sailor Moon and your friend Naru is in trouble."

"Naru's in trouble? Where is she?" she asked.

Luna paused. "Didn't you hear what I said, you are Sailor Moon."

Usagi sighed. "I heard you, but I don't care, Naru's in trouble, where is she?"

Luna leapt into the air, doing a back flip. A gold pendant appeared in the air and Luna used her paw to push it towards Usagi. "This is your transformation brooch."

Usagi gritted her teeth and picked it up, absently pinning it to her school uniform. "Right, thanks. Now will you please tell me where Naru is?"

"Usagi, are you listening to me? You are Sailor Moon, sworn to protect the princess of the Moon."

"Really, that's great, but your not listening to me. I asked you where Naru is?"

Luna stepped back and frowned. "Your not listening to me-"

"Look, fine. I'm Sailor Moon, destined to protect the moon princess, I get it, but this isn't helping me find Naru. If you wont tell me, I will find her on my own." she closed her eyes and thought of Naru.

Luna gaped in shock as the girl began to glow, just before she disappeared, she jumped on to Usagi's head. They appeared in Naru's mother's store and there were people on the ground. Luna too fell to the ground, she felt dizzy and looked around. She was amazed, Usagi had teleported.

Usagi looked around and saw Naru, who was unconscious. A woman, well monster was more like it stood before her friend. "Gross." she mumbled. "Get away from her." she called.

The monster turned and laughed. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is no concern of yours." she called.

Luna called to her. "Sailor Moon, call Moon Prism Power."

Usagi groaned. "Fine, if it will shut you up. Moon Prism Power." she called and began to transform. She looked down at the sailor uniform she wore. "How lame." she mumbled. "I am Sailor Moon, and I'm gonna kick your ass."

Luna shook her head. "Nice one."

"Never heard of you." the monster said and raised her hands. "Arise."

The customers on the ground rose and became like zombies, their hands raised as they came after her. Usagi swore. "I can't hurt them." she mumbled and raised her hands, she waved them and the people froze.

Luna's mouth dropped open. "How-" she began, but had to stop and jump out of the way.

"What have you done?" the monster shouted, looking at her zombie children, frozen like statues.

Usagi smirked. "Took them out of the equation. Now it's just you and me ugly."

The monster screamed and charged forwards, but was stopped by a red rose cutting off her path. She looked around and saw a man dressed in a tuxedo, top hat, mask and cape. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." he turned to Sailor Moon. "Look inside yourself Sailor Moon, find the warrior within. It is your destiny."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Great, everyone seems to be in on this." she closed her eyes and they suddenly snapped open. Removing her tiara, she threw it like a Frisbee, calling: "Moon Tiara Magic."

The monster screamed and disintegrated into dust. Usagi sighed, and grimaced as she took in her uniform and tiara. "What a lame power." she looked up to find the tuxedo guy still there. "Thank you for your help."

"I will always be with you, I will always fight beside you, Sailor Moon." he said and disappeared.

"Weird." Usagi mumbled and made sure Naru was okay, before leaving the store with Luna.

"Where did you learn to teleport and freeze things?" Luna asked.

Usagi shrugged. "Its just something I've always been able to do."

Luna frowned, maybe she should check in with HQ and see what was going on.

--

The next day at school, everyone was talking about a dream they had about a monster attacking the jewellery store and the beautiful warrior Sailor Moon coming to save them.

Usagi hid a smile.

--

**Okay, that's another chapter finished with. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I know it's been quite a while since I last updated, but I don't seem to have made a good impression with this story as I haven't had a lot of reviews. But I've decided to continue with it and hope that someone out there will like it and appreciate it.**

**So, hope you like it.**

**Warning – this story isn't Piper friendly, though I personally like Piper a lot, it's just the way it turned out as I was writing. **

**Also, I know Usagi/Serena is way OOC, but it is my story and it's the way her character is in my story. I do love her as a clumsy idiot in the anime, but I prefer her much better in the live action version as she doesn't seem to be such a coward.**

**Anyway, rant over, hope you like this chapter.**

**--**

**Chapter Three**

A couple of days later, Usagi was listening to the radio show everyone at school was talking about, she sighed as the presenter read out a love note. "This is disgusting."

Luna looked up from licking her paws. "I think it's romantic."

Usagi snorted. "If you say so." she said as she got into bed.

The next day at school, Usagi was worried when Miss H stumbled into class looking exhausted and promptly fell asleep at her desk. She pursed her lips. Was this something from the Negaverse. Luna had told her everything and she now knew what she had to do.

She was even more concerned when Miss H was put on a stretcher and put in the back of an ambulance. "This is not normal." she mumbled to herself.

--

As Usagi and Naru walked home, Naru told her friend her idea of submitting a love letter to be read on the radio show.

Usagi smiled. "But you don't have a boyfriend."

"I know." Naru said, "but I'm going to invent one. I just want to get my letter on the show."

Usagi smiled, and bumped into someone. She sighed, she was forever bumping into people and she wasn't a clumsy person.

"Oh hey odanga atama."

"Hey Mamoru." Usagi greeted, she shook her head. She had no idea why the guy called her that.

"Hey Mamoru." Naru greeted and as they walked away, Naru sighed, a love-sick look on her face. "I think I just thought of my inspiration."

Usagi shook her head, but smiled. "See you Naru." she waved as her friend turned towards her house. Walking towards her own, she bit her lip. She felt like she was being watched. Turning the corner, she stopped as three green skinned men stood before her. She narrowed her eyes and wondered if they were from the Negaverse, but she frowned, they didn't feel like it, they felt different, more evil somehow.

"Oh, hello Serena." one of them greeted in English.

Usagi stepped back. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"We're the ones who kidnapped you when you were a young girl, but you were naughty and ran away from us. Our master was very angry. He wanted you to join us, become his bride and rule the underworld. And now we've finally found you. It was very naughty how you hid yourself."

Usagi laughed. "Your crazy."

"Maybe, but we are here to take you back. Now are you coming quietly or are by force?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Neither." she said and froze them. She only had a moment to think and spoke:

"_Demons hide your evil face  
Demons die and leave no trace" _

The demons unfroze and began yelling in pain as they burst into flame and disintegrated. Usagi watched wide eyed, and shook her head. "This is weird." she whispered, looking around to make sure no one had seen her, thankful to find the street deserted. She had no idea where the words had come from, they had just come to her. She gasped and stepped back as a swirl of blue/white light appeared and a man in his thirties appeared.

"Who are you?" she asked and held her hands up.

Leo held his own hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you, I heard your call for help. I'm Leo and I'm a white lighter." he replied in Japanese.

Usagi frowned, why did that seem familiar. She just shook her head. She didn't know what was happening. "I did not call for help."

"You must have done, sub-consciously, or I would not be here."

Usagi shook her head. "Well, I need to get home. My mom will be worried about me." she said as she began to walk home.

"Wait." Leo called, the girl looked so familiar. "You're a witch, so you need to be assigned a white lighter."

Usagi turned. "I'm not a witch." she said.

Leo frowned. "You must be, to have the power to defeat demons. Please let us talk?"

Usagi was getting impatient. She held her hands up and froze the man. She then ran home.

When Leo unfroze, he frowned when he saw the girl was gone. The frown was soon replaced by recognition. She had froze him, maybe this girl was his lost daughter. He had to get to the elders. They had to know about this.

--

When Usagi got home, her mother greeted her. "Your late Usagi." she paused and looked her daughter over. "What is it?"

Usagi told her mother about the demons and how she vanquished them and about the white lighter Leo. She told her mom everything, everything except being Sailor Moon. Her mother nodded.

"Lets go into the kitchen and talk. I'll make you a snack."

--

Later that night, when Usagi was in her room, she was in her pyjama's and listening to the radio. She wanted to know whether Naru had been successful with her letter. Her mother and her had talked earlier on and they decided that if the man appeared again, she was to bring the man home, so they could talk.

Turning her radio up, she waited.

"_It's the midnight hour, time for romance." said the DJ._

Luna frowned from where she was reading a newspaper. "This radio show is relatively new isn't it, Usagi?"

"Yes." the girl replied.

Luna frowned, if it was new, then why wasn't it advertised in the entertainment section. Something fishy was going on.

"_Tonight our special love letter is to a mystery man from a secret admirer named Naru." the DJ continued._

"Oh Naru." Usagi smiled. "She did it."

--

The next morning at school, Naru had her free gift for getting her letter read on the radio. The girls were crowded around her desk, urging her to open it. Naru did and pulled out a purple flower.

Usagi narrows her eyes, it was the same one that Miss H was wearing yesterday. Her eyes narrowed further as Naru pinned the flower to her uniform and suddenly became very sleepy. She felt dark energy emanating from the flower as Naru fell asleep.

She didn't like this one bit as she helped her friends get Naru to the medical office, where they lay her on the bed. She sat beside her friend and frowned.

"Usagi."

She looked round and saw Luna jump in through the window. "This smells like it's from Negaverse."

"Yes, I thought so too, and it seems to be coming from the flower." Usagi said and tried to remove it, only to suddenly feel tired.

"Usagi, snap out of it." Luna said and bit the girls hand.

"Itai." Usagi cursed and held her hand, but she was wide awake. "Thanks."

--

Later that night, they were outside the radio station. Usagi looked around, and bit her lip at the guard stationed in the booth. She held her hands up and froze the man. Luna was again in shock as they sped passed and into the radio station.

Walking passed a door, Usagi peeped in. "There all sleeping. It feels evil."

Luna looked and nodded. "It feels like the Negaverse is at work here."

Usagi stood before the control room. "I just can't barge in like this." she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Luna was so shocked as a swirl of lights appeared, when they cleared, Usagi had short blonde hair and looked like an adult. "How?" she spluttered, she didn't get an answer as the girl barged into the room.

Usagi passed a woman with short brown hair and walked over to the door.

"No." the woman called. "He's on air-"

Usagi didn't listen, she barged into the room and passed the blonde haired man and up to the microphone. "Attention listeners. This broadcast is illegal, continual listening will get you caught and fined."

"No." Jedaito called. "She's lying.

"Watch out, this woman is his partner and she's coming for you." Luna called.

The woman jumps through the window and reveals her true self. She was another ugly monster with long brown hair, and she jumped straight towards Usagi, launching an attack.

Usagi picked up Luna and ran as the monster breathed fire at them.

"Transform." Luna called, as they ran down the corridor.

Usagi sighed. "Moon Prism Power." she called and transformed, they soon found themselves on the roof.

"Ha ha, nowhere else to run, your both dead."

Usagi sneered. "Not likely Negatrash."

Jedaito appeared and watched. "Get rid of her."

Usagi raised her hands and froze the monster.

"What happened?" Jedaito asked, watching as the blonde threw her tiara and dusted Frow. "Well, it looks like its down to me to get rid of you." he said.

Usagi threw her tiara at him, but it didn't do anything. She sighed. "Piece of crap." she mumbled. "Bring it on." she got into position to fight.

Before Jedaito could move, a rose hit the ground before him. "What the-" he looked around and sees Tuxedo Mask. The blonde man swears. "It's time to go." he says and disappears through a portal.

Usagi looks at the rose and frowns. It must have special powers. She looked up to Tuxedo Mask and nodded. "Thank you for your help." she said and watched him disappear. "He's kinda cute." she whispered.

--

The next day at school, Miss H and Naru were back to normal and everything seemed to be okay. They sat down and handed the teacher their homework. Usagi smiled and talked, it was just another day at school.

On her way home, she once again felt evil following her, and knew demons were near. She turned the corner and again demons were waiting for her. This time they had hostages. Two young boys cried for help. Before she could act, a swirl of lights appeared and the man from before appeared, but he wasn't alone, he was with three women.

The demons were vanquished and the boys were set free so fast, she wondered if she had really witnessed it. "Arigatou." she said politely, though she knew she didn't want to see this man again.

"Serena?" the woman with long brown hair stepped forwards said in English.

Usagi shook her head. "Gomen nasai." she said, though she knew English and knew her name was once Serena, she didn't feel safe and wanted to be away from these people.

Leo translated and the woman said. "It has to be her, freezing power is a charmed power. It has to be her."

Leo frowned. "She looks afraid, lets not make her fear us."

"Leo, that's our baby girl."

Usagi just managed to stop herself from gasping. Was this really her biological parents. She suddenly wanted to be away. She couldn't stay. Closing her eyes, she thought of home and teleported.

Piper gasped. "See, it has to be her."

"I know, but we can't afford for her to fear us, it would make everything harder."

"It's not hard. We now know our baby is alive. We have to contact our lawyer, we have to get her back." she turned to her sisters. "We've found her."

--

**What that was it for the 3****rd**** chapter, hope you liked it and would love to hear what you thought, please leave me a review.**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
